


Everything Fades Away

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [41]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Joey confesses his love for Phoebe.
Relationships: Joey Tribbiani/Phoebe Buffay
Series: Finding My Way [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 7





	Everything Fades Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.  
Title: Everything Fades Away  
Characters: Joey Tribbiani and Phoebe Buffay  
Pairing: Joey/Phoebe  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Joey confesses his love for Phoebe.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: David Crane and Marta Kauffman own this show and these characters.  
Words: 180 without title and ending

Word to use: Jealous

FMW #41: Everything Fades Away

It was easy to see that she was jealous of the way he treated his dates and one night stands. Well, now that he paid attention to that kind of thing. 

Phoebe was his best friend, the person he confided in. It had taken him too long to realize that he was seeing these other women as an excuse.

She was the one he wanted to be with, but he was scared of admitting it to both of them.

A few weeks after Phoebe had broken up with her boyfriend, he decided to stop hiding his feelings.

Joey knocked on the door to Phoebe's house and when she answered, he kissed her. He knew she was shocked, but was glad she didn't punch him.

When the kiss ended he said, "When I'm with you, everything fades away . All I see is you, Pheebs. I love you, and I'm ready to stop hiding from that."

Phoebe smiled at Joey's kiss and the words and then she said, "It's about time you made a move. I was about to give up."

Joey nodded. "Well, we can't let that happen."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
